Winx Club - Episode 217
Exchange Students (Twinning of the Witches in the Italian version) is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda sends the Winx Club on a special mission: attend Cloud Tower to provide extra security for that school's Codex piece as she and Griffin believe it to be Darkar and the Trix's next target. Mirta escorts the girls to the school as a liason. Despite the incident with the Army of Darkness previous season, the Winx were not at all welcome at Cloud Tower, and the witches being slaves to pride are disgusted that they have to have fairies help out. Things get even more awkward as the Winx experience what it's like to take classes at Cloud Tower, which were nothing at all like taking classes at Alfea. Unfortunately, the Trix, DO pay Cloud Tower a visit to steal the Codex. Even more unfortunately, there's been a bit of friction within the Winx, which cause them to all go off and act on their own at the worst possible time. Major Events *The Winx Club go to Cloud Tower with Mirta to act as added security for that school's Codex. Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Mirta *Young Mirta *Lucy *Young Lucy *Miss Griffin *Zing Trivia *Due to a numbering mix-up, this episode was aired after "Magic in my Heart". When released on DVD, this was fixed. *Kether Donahue (Candice in Pokemon DP Galactic Battle), had a guest role as one of the witch students of Cloudtower, the blonde one. *The part where Musa was being chased by witches from "Spelled" was used for this episode to recall Musa's bad time with witches. *Stella continues to be a delinquent, even when not in her own school. She doesn't care if she fails her classes in Cloud Tower, as she admits to having a bad permanent record anyway. *Zing cosplays as Scrat from Ice Age with the nut on the ice holding Tecna. *Zing also cosplays as the Wicked Witch of the West from Wizard of Oz. *In the 4kids version, Faragonda sends the Winx to Cloud Tower to learn about Dark Magic. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Caren Manuel = Darcy, Mirta Suzy Myers = Stormy Rachael Lillis = Lucy, Miss Faragonda Quotes Winx: "WHAT?!?!" Bloom: "You want us to take classes at Cloud Tower this week?!" Aisha: "What is that about?" Stella: "Can you see me in some gothy witch outfit?" - 4kids. Ms. Faragona's office Winx: WHAT??? Bloom: We're to study at Cloud Tower? Aisha: You can't be serious. Stella: No way am I wearing those tacky witch outfits. - RAI. Ms. Faragona's office Bloom: "Professor Griffin, I think something's wrong with mine." Griffin: "Hmmm. Interesting. Even senior witches don't summon magic that dark." Bloom: "Well I've had a bad week." - 4kids. Bloom's Dark Magic. Griffon: "Many of our spells require darkness as a primary source of energy, so it's important to learn to subdue light." Stella: (makes a light orb) "Sorry, but I don't do darkness." Griffon: "You realize that the grades you make here will end up on your permanent record?" Stella: "Have you SEEN my permanent record? These marks'll fit right in!" (Ah, Stella, ever the delinquent, even when not in her own school) - RAI. Stella being a delinquent Icy: '''Get a grip, Stormy! Do you want us to get caught? '''Stormy: I'm sorry, but being in this room is bringing back potion class nightmares! Darcy: '''Well get over it, wiatch! '''Stormy: '''I'll get over it when we're out of here! - 4kids '''Stella: You know, they kinda have a point there. Tecna: '''The Dragon fire was taken. '''Stella: Yeah, that's right. The Dragon fire was taken, witch! Witch student: Well, that doesn't change the fact that you're a crubby, self-absorbed, little punk! Musa: "My girl is not a punk! Got it?" Stella and Witch student: "Wanna step outside?!" - 4kids. Winx and Witches fighting Mirta: "Think about youselves as positive things. Think of all you can learn from each other." Bloom: "Mirta's right. Look, we need to learn more about dark magic. So teach us what you can, and we...uh take you on a shopping spree curiousy of Stella. Deal?" Witch students: "Yeah." *laughs* "Sounds cool." (Stormy and Icy watching) Icy: "I think I'm gonna puke!" Stormy: "Fairies working with Witches?! Sickening!" Icy: "But it gives us more people to witch up before the day is done." - 4kids Mirta: "You know what I was listening to the other day?" Lucy: "What?" Mirta: "That first Broken Bones CD. Remember sneaking out to go to that concert and screaming like idiots? Junior High rocks." Lucy: "Better than elementary school, that's for sure." Mirta: "Oh, what are you talking about? You were friends with the most popular girls back then." Lucy: "Til they find out I was a witch." - 4kids. Mirta and Lucy reconiling Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids